La rencontre
by PikaDrayer
Summary: [OS Aventure] Voilà ma première FanFiction, elle porte sur la rencontre entre Bob et les groupe composé de Grunlek, Shin et Théo. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


Il faisait froid, très froid, trop froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, des arbres l'entouraient de toutes parts et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qui c'était passé exactement et il avait du mal à respirer, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Cela n'avait plus aucunes importance car une certitude insoutenable étreignait son esprit avec force et douleur...

 _« Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait tué, massacré femmes, enfants et rependu la mort sur son passage. »_

De cette certitude naquit alors une évidence : IL N'AVAIT PLUS LE DROIT DE VIVRE.

 **FlashBack :**

« Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il goutait à l'hospitalité de ce petit village perdu dans les montagnes, et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Le pyromancien Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, surnommé Bob, se délectait du calme de ce lieu et profitait de l'amabilité des personnes qui y habitaient pour se ressourcer et se détendre. Ces derniers temps, la lutte intérieure qu'il menait constamment l'avait épuisé, en effet son démon se montrait assez virulent depuis quelques semaines déjà et cherchait la moindre faille afin de prendre le dessus, à la suite d'une confrontation ayant tourné au désavantage du jeune homme. Car bien qu'il prenne soit de le cacher, le mage était en réalité issus d'une engeance démoniaque, et donc pouvait à tout moment perdre le contrôle et libérer le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Cette particularité lorsque qu'elle était découverte faisait de lui un paria et un monstre aux yeux de la société, et donnait souvent lieu à des passages à tabac en règles et un rejet violent de la population envers le demi-diable. Son corps frêle d'ailleurs, par ses marques de coups et ses cicatrices, encore récentes pour certaines, ou parfois plus anciennes, reflétaient assez bien cette situation.

Ressentant une certaine soif dans la chaleur de l'après-midi, il entra dans une taverne afin de commander à boire. Allant s'assoir pour attendre qu'on le serve, il remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil, une sorte de lumière qu'il identifia immédiatement comme n'étant pas naturelle. Tournant discrètement la tête il vit alors un groupe d'aventuriers composé d'un nain, petit mais robuste, armé un bras mécanique, d'un archer, certainement un demi-élémentaire à en juger par la teinte bleutée de sa peau et de la magie qu'il dégageait, et enfin d'un homme, d'une carrure impressionnante, en armure de plate, et dégageant cette « lumière »….un paladin. Cette révélation provoqua une vague de panique chez le demi-diable qui décida de quitter aussitôt la taverne en pressant le pas, et ne s'arrêta qu'à la sortie du village. Heureusement il n'avait pas fait attention à lui, trop occupé par la conversation animée qu'il tenait avec ses compagnons. Le mage tremblait légèrement et son souffle était court, les paladins étaient tout ce qu'il détestait, ils naissaient avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et se pavanaient tout en exhibant leurs richesses au nom de la foi. Et c'était toujours au nom de cette foi qu'ils tuaient sans pitié les êtres qu'ils jugeaient « non humains » les êtres comme lui.

C'est à ce moment qu' _il_ ressortit, se servant de cette rage et de cette peur éprouvées à cet instant, pour prendre le contrôle. Bob ce sentit flancher, l'épuisement de ces dernières semaines se fit sentir, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, une douleur terrible lui envahissait la tête, et sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue au fur et à mesure que _son_ influence grandissait. Il entendait sa voix, cette voix rauque, terrifiante. Elle murmurait et chuchotait dans son esprit, s'insinuant avec malice dans ses pensées et sa volonté. Ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes, ses yeux chocolats prirent une couleur dorée, des griffes remplacèrent ses ongles et des écailles vermeilles envahirent sa peau. Le demi-diable comprit qu'il devait partir, et vite, avant de mettre le village en danger, mais au moment où il commença à se mouvoir, il remarqua avec horreur les flammes jaillissant de ses mains et devenant de plus en plus imposantes. C'était trop tard, il le comprit quand la douleur dans sa tête s'intensifia d'avantage et le fit tomber à genoux, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant devant son visage paniqué. Les flammes commencèrent à lécher les murs de la maison la plus proches et se rependirent comme une trainé de poudre, passant de bâtiments en bâtiments avec une vitesse surnaturelle.

Les premiers hurlements se firent entendre et très vite la panique s'installa dans le village. Des personnes courraient dans tous les sens, certains appelant à l'aide, d'autres cherchant désespérément un de leurs proches. Pendant ce temps Bob luttait, de toutes ses forces afin de reprendre le contrôle, et arrêter ce massacre, alors que son démon se délectait des cris de souffrance et d'agonie qu'il engendrait chez ses victimes. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, qu'il allait atteindre le point de non-retour, un choc violent le projeta au sol et il entendit un craquement sinistre dans sa cage thoracique, signe que plusieurs de ses côtes avaient cédé. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il vit le paladin qui le plaquait au sol, la pointe de son épée sur sa gorge.

« C'est toi qui provoque tout ceci ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Alors que les questions se succédaient, le mage sentit l'épée s'enfoncer d'avantage et un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge. Il pensa sur le coup que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand une troisième personne interrompit le paladin.

« Théo j'ai besoin d'aide, il y a des gens coincés sous les décombres et je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, tu t'occuperas de lui plus tard.»

Il sentit alors le poids du paladin disparaître et se retrouva libre de ses mouvements. Le choc lui ayant permis de retrouver ses esprits, il se leva et, en titubant à cause de la douleur, s'enfuit du village le plus vite possible. Le demi-démon marcha ainsi des jours et des jours durant, et arriva finalement, épuisés, à bout de forces, sur une plaine surplombant le village. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, Une fumée noire s'élevait toujours du village et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne restait que ruines et désolations.

Cette vision du chaos qu'il avait provoqué lui fit perdre la raison, il hurla encore et encore à s'en déchirer la gorge, pleurant et priant pour que quelqu'un achève ses souffrances. Il se mit ensuite à courir, toujours tout droit jusqu'à ce que finalement la faim, la fatigue et la douleur, aussi bien mentale que physique, le fassent tomber d'épuisement et s'évanouir.

 **Fin du flashback**

Il faisait froid, très froid, trop froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, des arbres l'entouraient de toutes parts, il était dans un sale état et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Bob ne savait pas où il était ni ce qui c'était passé exactement et il avait du mal à respirer, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance, car une certitude insoutenable étreignait son esprit avec force et douleur...

 _« Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait tué, massacré femmes, enfants et rependu la mort sur son passage. »_

De cette certitude naquit alors une évidence : IL N'AVAIT PLUS LE DROIT DE VIVRE.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas, plusieurs personnes à en juger par le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. Des formes émergèrent des arbres, et il les reconnu aussitôt. C'était le paladin accompagné de ses amis. Visiblement, ils l'avaient pris en chasse après l'incendie. Le paladin, il s'appelait Théo si il se souvenait bien, lui adressa un regard sévère avec ses grands yeux verts, avant de sortir son épée et de s'approcher. Bien que de premier abord il semblait imposant, son visage presque juvénile tranchait avec sa stature. Le guerrier arriva finalement devant le corps du mage, se pencha et posa une nouvelle fois le tranchant de son épée sur sa gorge exposée. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ce geste ni aucunes traces de remords dans ses yeux couleur émeraude.

« _Tant mieux_ , pensa-t-il, _quelqu'un va finalement me libérer de cette souffrance_. » Il lui sourit, comme pour le remercier, puis n'étant plus capable de respirer, ou ne le voulant plus, il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Le groupe d'aventuriers s'était mis à la recherche de l'incendiaire dès qu'il avait pu, après avoir évacué et sauvé autant de monde que possible. Mais les morts étaient nombreux, et le village n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Théo ruminait dans son coin. Si on l'avait laissé s'occuper de ce type quand il en avait eu l'occasion, ce serait déjà terminé. Mais au lieu de ça il se retrouvait dans le froid à traquer le criminel, au lieu de se reposer dans la chaleur d'une taverne. Cet homme allait le payer une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Heureusement pour le groupe, ses traces furent faciles à trouver, et encore plus à suivre. Des empreintes de bottes, laissées par des pas chancelants, et agrémentées de taches de sangs. Il était blessé et visiblement mal au point. La piste les mena dans une forêt ou il découvrir leur fugitif, agonisant et souffrant le martyre. Le paladin approcha doucement, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, il n'avait pas remarquait lors de leur première rencontre à quel point il semblait fragile. Son corps était maigre et frêle, et recouvert de nombreuses marques qui laissaient deviner qu'il avait dû être souvent battu. Ses compagnons, restés en retrait, eurent la même expression, un mélange de peine et de compassion.

Théo dégaina son épée et s'approcha. Peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu, ce jeune homme venait de tuer des innocents, et il devait en payer le prix. Mais lorsqu'il posa le tranchant de sa lame sur le cou fragile de sa victime, cette dernière tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit, comme pour lui adresser un ultime remerciement. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le paladin rangea son arme et s'accroupit près du corps de l'autre, priant pour ne pas avoir réagi trop tard. Ce faisant il ordonna à ses amis de lui apporter des compresses et des bandages. Le golem et le demi-élémentaire échangèrent un regard entendu avant de s'exécuter. Ils connaissaient l'un comme l'autre leur ami et savaient depuis le début qu'il n'était pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un sans défenses de sang-froid.

Le noir le plus complet. Le mage semblait flotter dans le noir le plus complet. Il ne ressentait plus ni peine, ni douleur, rien d'autre que cette douce chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, dans cette paix que lui avait procuré la mort, et ainsi ne plus jamais rien ressentir d'autre que cette douce pesanteur. Il était enfin libre…libre de _lui_ et de sa cruauté, libre de toutes souffrances. Soudain, de nouveau, la douleur. Une lumière l'aveugla et il perçu des brides de voix. NON ! Il ne voulait pas revenir ! Il voulait rester ici ! Il voulait rester loin de cette « vie » faite de mauvais souvenirs, de morts et dictée par cette lutte acharnée qu'il menait au quotidien. Mais quelqu'un semblait vouloir le ramener de force. Il se débattit comme il put tandis que la lumière continuait de le remonter de force vers la surface. Vers la vie. De nouveau une explosion de souffrance dans son corps, et des voix de plus en plus distinctes. Une en particulière. Il l'avait déjà entendu mais ne parvenais pas à se souvenir où. Elle ne cessait de répéter la même phrase : « _Aller, bats toi ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Respire! Bats-toi bon sang !_ » A contre cœur il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé sur une couchette, le torse nu et recouvert de bandages, une couverture remontée jusqu'aux épaules. La première chose qu'il vu fut la lumière du soleil qui était haut dans le ciel, elle était intense et l'empêcha durant un instant de prendre ses repères. Puis en plissant les yeux in parvint à distinguer les contours de ce qui ressemblait à un campement. « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore mort ?_ » Trois personnes étaient assises près du feu et semblaient déjeuner. « _Ils n'auraient jamais dû me sauver, ils ont fait une erreur_. » Personne ne faisait attention à lui. « _Très bien_ , _je dois en profiter pour m'éloigner avant de leur faire du mal._ » Il voulut se relever mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent, tout d'abord la douleur dans sa cage thoracique, visiblement ses côtes ne s'étaient toujours pas remises, et ensuite, il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Cette découverte le paniqua. Il était prisonnier. Il se mit à gesticuler dans l'espoir de se libérer, mais chaque tentative ne le faisait que souffrir d'avantage.

Ses mouvements erratiques attirèrent l'attention de Shin qui fit signe à ses compagnons. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui à pas lents. Voyant la panique sur le visage de son patient Grunlek pris la parole en premier :

« On se calme, dit-il d'une voix grave, on n'est pas là pour te faire du mal »

Le jeune mage, toujours effrayé tenta de se redresser mais la puissante main mécanique du golem le força à rester couché. Le nain savait bien que son état était encore instable et il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse à nouveau.

« On se calme j'ai dit ! Notre paladin t'a soigné mais vous êtes encore faible. »

Bob se débattit sous l'emprise de cette main de métal, mais sa force était bien trop importante, et elle le plaquait au sol d'une poigne sans pitié. C'est donc totalement immobilisé qu'il finit par se calmer, toujours dans un état de peur intense.

Le sentant quelque peu se détendre Grunlek reprit :

« Très bien, c'est mieux comme ça. Je m'appelle Grunlek, l'archer s'appelle Shin et enfin notre paladin se nomme Théo. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

« Barnabé Octavius Balthazar » répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

C'est alors que Théo commença à s'approcher de lui. L'instinct du semi-diable lui dicta de s'enfuir sur le champ mais il était toujours cloué au sol par le nain qui ne lui laissait aucuns échappatoires. Le paladin s'approcha d'avantage. Il éprouvait de la pitié pour celui qui se débattait à ses pieds. Cet homme ressemblait à un animal pris au piège. Chassant cette pensée l'inquisiteur se mit à examiner l'endroit où le torse de son patient était bandé. Le contact de cette main musclée contre son corps frêle fit frémir Bob. Théo déclara ensuite d'une voix forte :

« Les côtes ne se sont pas totalement ressoudées, si tu continues de t'agiter elles vont céder de nouveau. »

Le demi-diable sursauta. « _Cette voix…_ » C'était cette voix qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était inconscient. C'était donc lui qui l'avait sauvé. Théo posa ensuite ses deux mains au-dessus des bandages et une douce lumière commença à les entourer. Sentant le mage s'agiter et lui lancer un regard inquiet il lui dit :

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer tu serais déjà mort, en revanche il y a des questions que je veux te poser donc il inutile d'imaginer t'enfuir comme la dernière fois. »

Il lança comme pour confirmer ses dires un regard entendu au golem qui raffermit sa prise sur le blessé. Ce dernier sentit de nouveau cette douce chaleur envahir son corps et la douleur quelque peu diminuer. Après quelques minutes le paladin retira ses mes et recula de plusieurs pas. Puis il s'assit sur une souche. Grunlek de son côté aida le demi-démon à s'assoir, mais garda sa main serrée sur son épaule pour lui indiquer de rester tranquille.

Puis Théo commença à poser des questions au jeune homme sur sa nature et surtout sur l'incendie du village :

« Tu es un demi-diable n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Répondit Bob en baissant les yeux.

« Alors maintenant veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu as mis le feu au village ? »

« C'était un accident ! Je n'ai pas pu le contrôler ! »

Il avait haussé la voix et aussitôt la main du nain lui rappela de ne pas s'agiter. Il reprit donc, plus calme :

« Je voulais justement me reposer dans ce village, mais quand je vous ai vu à la taverne… J'ai paniqué et le démon en a profité pour prendre le dessus. Je n'ai repris mes esprits que lorsque vous m'avez chargé. »

« Donc ce n'était pas intentionnel ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi t'être enfuie ? »

« Pour ne pas faire plus de ravages… »

En effet cela se tenait, pensa le paladin. Mais il revit le sourire du mage dans la forêt et ne put s'empêcher de demandait :

« Et dans la forêt ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le mage baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'il compter sur le paladin pour l'achever et, en tant que chevalier de la lumière, le libérer de son démon. Respectant son silence Théo reprit :

« Pourquoi avoir paniqué quand tu m'as vu ? »

« Vous êtes un inquisiteur, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que vous faites aux personnes comme moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris peur en vous voyant.»

« Très bien. »

A ces mots le paladin se releva, s'avança doucement vers lui et sortit de nouveau son épée afin de le libérer. Mais Bob interpréta mal son geste et, pensant qu'il allait finalement le tuer, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, il se concentra et enflamma ses mains. Libéré de ses liens, il passa ensuite sous le bras du golem pour se dégager de son emprise et bondit sur ses pieds, près à courir. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à atteindre la forêt il entendit un sifflement près de son oreille, une flèche de glace lui entailla la joue avant d'aller se planter dans un arbre devant lui.

Bob se sentit blêmir, il stoppa net sa course et se retourna doucement. Devant lui se l'archer, tenant une autre flèche de glace encochée dans son arc et pointée sur lui. Dès qu'il avait vu les mains du mage s'enflammer, Shin avait réagi et décidé de faire un tir de somation. Une lueur de défit s'alluma dans les yeux du fuyard. Sa fierté l'empêchait de se rendre. Alors il serra les poings et se prépara au combat. Mais à cet instant le paladin stoppa Shin d'un geste. Il se tourna vers le demi-diable, et avec un regard dur lui dit :

« Tu es libre de partir maintenant. Mais si jamais je te recroise et que tu t'es abandonné aux ténèbres, je te tuerais, sans hésiter. »

A ces mots il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le camp. Bob mit quelques secondes à analyser ses paroles, puis couru dans la forêt. De son côté le demi-élémentaire se retourna vers son compagnon, interloqué.

« Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? »

Théo mit du temps avant de répondre. Il avait regardé la fuite du mage et espérait ne pas s'être trompé sur son compte.

« Parce qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour le moment. Il était paniqué et le retenir ne l'aurait braqué que d'avantage. Il fallait lui laisser du temps. »

« Du temps pour quoi ? » Demanda Grunlek.

« Vous verrez. » Répondit le chevalier avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ses deux comparses n'insistèrent pas, sachant tous deux que si le paladin avait décidé de ne rien dire, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, ils ne sauraient rien. Mais ils auraient tout donné à cet instant pour savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser leur ami.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Bob se mit à ralentir pour reprendre son souffle. A cet instant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, quelque chose attira son attention. Dans les ombres des arbres se déplaçaient un groupe, armé, discret et efficace, que le mage reconnu comme étant un rassemblement de mercenaires. Ils semblaient se diriger vers le camp des aventuriers et l'avaient en grande partie encerclé. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, à trois ils ne pourraient probablement pas les repousser et il le savait. Le semi-démon devait continuer droit devant lui, sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher aux autres, c'était bien trop dangereux, il n'avait été déjà trahi que trop de fois. Alors pourquoi ses jambes avaient-elles fait demi-tour ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis à courir vers le camp dont il venait de s'enfuir ? Lorsqu'il arriva au camp la bataille avait déjà commencé.

Shin grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés avait détecté le danger avant que celui-ci se montre. Il avait donc eu le temps d'alerter ses amis qui avaient pu se préparer aux combats. Théo avait attrapé son bouclier et dégainé son épée, Grunlek avait armé son bras mécanique et l'archer venait de cristalliser une flèche qu'il avait encochée dans son arc. Le paladin luttait de front, au corps à corps contre trois adversaires pendant que le nain tenter de repousser ceux qui cherchaient les prendre par derrière et que l'archer abattait ceux qui arrivaient en masse de chaque côté. Mais il en arrivait de toutes parts et ils allaient être submergés. C'est alors que des flammes apparurent et se mirent à dévorer les mercenaires un à un. Les aventuriers se tournèrent vers la source de ce feu salvateur et l'étonnement se dessina sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme qui venait de les fuir. Mais le combat qui faisait rage les rappela à la réalité et ils reprirent leur affrontement de plus bel.

Lorsque les assaillants comprirent leur défaite ils battirent en retraite. La joie fut de courte durée pour le mage qui sentit soudain ses jambes se dérober sous lui, il avait trop forcé alors qu'il était toujours blessé et affaiblie. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il se sentit faillir. Mais alors qu'il aller s'écrouler, il perçut une main le soutenir fermement et des bras puissants le porter. Il ouvrit de manière brève ses yeux, juste assez longtemps pour voir le paladin le transporter vers le camp. Puis il perdit une nouvelle fois conscience.

Théo rattrapa le semi-diable pour amortir sa chute. Ce dernier semblait en mauvais état, et le paladin allait probablement une fois de plus lui prodiguer des soins. Pourtant lorsqu'il se retourna, c'est un visage fendu d'un grand sourire qu'il adressait à ses compagnons. Il porta son regard sur le demi-élémentaire et lui lança sur un ton espiègle :

« Tu vois qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Je savais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. »

A ces mots les deux compagnons du paladin purent enfin comprendre ce que leur ami avait en tête un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le golem voulu en avoir le cœur net.

« Tu savais qu'il allait revenir n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton but depuis le début ? »

Il eut pour toutes réponses un nouveau sourire espiègle. Le nain se doutait depuis le début que Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour ce jeune mage, mais maintenant il en avait la certitude. Il sourit à son tour, et aida son ami à installer le patient sur une couchette.

Une sensation de déjà-vu. Bob reprit ses esprits sur une couchette, une couverture remontée jusqu'aux épaules, mais cette fois il était totalement libre de ses mouvement. Shin était assis à côté de lui et lorsque l'archer remarqua son réveil il lui sourit avant d'appeler ses amis. A leur approche le demi-diable se crispa, mais leurs visages se montrant amicaux, il tenta d'en faire de même. Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Comment savoir s'il pouvait leur faire confiance ? Grunlek aida le jeune homme à se relever, en effet le mage restait encore faible. Une fois debout il se retrouva face au paladin qui lui demanda d'un ton qui se voulait suspicieux :

« Pourquoi être revenu nous aider ? »

Le mage rougit avant de répondre à voix basse :

« Je les ai vu se diriger vers le camp, et vous m'aviez malgré tout sauvé la vie. Je vous devais bien ça après tout. » Se justifia-t-il.

Puis il les remercia pour les soins et salua avant de faire demi-tour, se dirigeant une nouvelle fois en direction de la forêt. Mais une main agrippa son bras, le retenant. Il se retourna pour découvrir l'archer tenant le tissu de sa robe et lui lançant un regard amusé.

« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé pour que ton estomac fasse ce bruit ? »

Le visage de Bob devint écarlate. Il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué les suppliques de son ventre vide depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

« Euh…Je crois que ça va faire trois jours maintenant, mais… »

« Dans ce cas reste manger. Tu vas voir, Grunlek et le meilleur cuisinier que je connaisse. »

« Mais je … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà le demi-élémentaire le tirait vers le camp sans se poser de questions. Il tenta vainement de résister, mais l'entrain et la force du plus jeune eurent raison de lui. Finalement la tentation d'un repas chaud et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ceux firent les plus forte et il se laissa traîner vers le feu sur lequel cuisait un lapin. Théo et Grunlek ne purent retenir un sourire face à cette scène. Shin était le plus jeune du groupe mais aussi, de par sa nature, le plus réservé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait rester insensible devant la solitude du demi-diable, devant la souffrance que lui apportait sa condition, lui-même ayant vécu de manière similaire pendant de longues années. Ils partagèrent un agréable repas, tous les quatre assis auprès du feu, discutant de tout et de rien. Bob était resté un peu en retrait, ne prenant pas une part active aux débats faisant rages chez ses compagnons. Il ne devait pas oublier. Ne pas oublier que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'il devrait finir par partir pour ne plus jamais revenir cette fois. Avoir des amis, des liens, cela lui était impossible. Il mettait en danger tous ceux qu'il approchait, sans compter que les trahisons étaient monnaie courante pour lui. Il ne devait faire confiance à personne. Il ne _pouvait_ faire confiance à personne. Le mage avait appris depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

A la fin du repas il remercia une nouvelle fois chaleureusement ses hôtes pour ce repas, leur assurant qu'il était totalement remis. Le nain le questionna :

« Où comptez-vous aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense rejoindre la ville la plus proche dans un premier temps avant de reprendre ma route. »

Le golem haussa un sourcil. Le paladin aussi parut surpris, et ce fût Shin qui s'adressa au demi-diable avec une voix soucieuse :

« Tu comptes voyager seul ? Parce que… Enfin ces routes sont réputées assez dangereuses. Ceux sont de véritables coupes gorges. Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, non ? »

Bob haussa ses épaules avec une moue désabusée. Il était bien conscient du danger mais choisir de faire l'ignorant :

« Vraiment ? De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas voyager avec nous ? »

Le semi-diable faillit s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qui prenait au demi-élémentaire de lui proposer une chose pareil ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Non. Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Personne ne réagit en attendant sa réponse. Il avait espéré une protestation de la part de Théo, en vain. Le paladin se contentait de regarder le jeune homme, une lueur de défit dans ses yeux d'émeraudes. Le mage faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime, cherchant une excuse valable qui ne blesserait pas les aventuriers.

Le pyromancien tenta d'abord la carte de l'humour :

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais croyez moi je ne suis pas le plus agréable des compagnons de route et vous regretteriez bien vite votre invitation. »

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un sourire malicieux. Shin se mit à rire gaiement accompagné de Grunlek, ce qui soulagea pendant un instant le mage. Puis le nain, toujours le sourire aux lèvres cru bon de rassurer Bob:

« Nous voyageons déjà avec Théo, et tu peux être sûr que notre inquisiteur n'est pas des plus facile à vivre. Mais comme tu le vois nous nous en accommodons. »

Puis il partit dans un nouveau fou rire sans voir le visage maintenant livide de Bob. Bon, puisque l'humour ne marchait visiblement pas il lui fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre. Et très vite. Il ne devait accepter leur offre sous aucuns prétextes. C'était contraire aux codes qu'il s'était fixés toute sa vie. Une solution s'imposa soudain à lui, et bien qu'il la refusa dans un premier temps, elle finit par s'imposer dans son esprit comme étant la seule chose possible à faire. Il devait faire en sorte de les blesser, de les faire souffrir, afin que ces derniers le détestent, comme la plupart des personnes de ce monde.

Après quelques instants il se tourna vers eux, avec un visage aussi fermé que possible et il dit avec une voix dure et dénuée d'émotions :

« Bien, j'ai essayé d'être courtois mais visiblement vous n'avez pas compris. JE NE VEUX PAS VOYAGER AVEC VOUS. Faire le chemin avec des personnes telles que vous ? Non merci, très peu pour moi, je préfère largement être seul que mal accompagné. »

Il avait essayé d'être aussi blessant que possible, mais dire ces mots lui avait fait mal. Il se retourna pour cacher la larme qui coulait sur son visage et se mit en marche. Le nain et le demi-élémentaire s'étaient arrêtés de rire et se regardaient maintenant avec une certaine peine sur leurs visages, non pas à cause des mots du mage, mais à cause de la solitude qui résonnait dans sa voix. C'était mieux ainsi, le demi-diable le savait pourtant. Soudain, la voix du paladin, jusque-là muet, retentit :

« Je te tuerai. »

Bob sursauta et se retourna vers Théo, surpris. Celui-ci reprit :

« Je suis un inquisiteur. Si tu perds le contrôle je te tuerai. Tu n'as donc plus de raison de rester seul maintenant, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne blesses plus personne. »

« Je… »

« Et surtout je veillerai à ce que personne ne te blesse plus. Je te protégerai, de toi-même et surtout des autres. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Pendant sa tirade, Théo s'était approché et lui tendais désormais la main, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Il avait vu avec ses amis les nombreuses traces de coups qui recouvraient le corps du mage. Il avait dû souvent être trahi, battu, maltraité à cause de sa différence. Ils allaient changer ça, lui apprendre à faire de nouveaux confiance, à vivre sans avoir peur. Le jeune homme quant à lui ne voulait pas croire la chance qui s'offrait à lui, c'était bien trop beau. Si c'était un rêve alors il ne voulait définitivement pas se réveiller, car cela ne pouvait être la réalité. Une voix intérieur lui ordonna de ne pas prendre cette main, de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. C'était la réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir, au lieu de ça il fixa son regard chocolat dans les yeux du paladin et lui serra la main, tout en répondant à son sourire par une mimique timide.

« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé c'est un peu long, alors j'ai l'habitude que l'on m'appelle Bob, c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Très bien, Bob, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir, donc si tu as quelque chose à aller récupérer c'est le moment. »

Le mage réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête dans un geste négatif. En effet il n'avait jamais rien eu de valeur, mis à part ses dagues et sa robe ignifugées. Rien qui le rattachait à quoi que ce soit en tout cas. En effet il n'avait rien à apporter à ses nouveaux compagnons de route, rien d'utile en tout cas. Et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point il recherchait de la reconnaissance, au fond de lui c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il regarda autours de lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui pourrait aider ses nouveaux amis lorsque son regard tomba sur le cheval du paladin, une magnifique monture, certes, mais qui paraissait quelque peu fatiguée.

Puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Vous n'avez qu'un seul cheval ? Pour trois ? »

Les trois répondirent positivement. Shin et Grunlek avec une pointe de regret, et Théo rayonnant de fierté et jetant un regard à sa monture :

« Lumière est un destrier fort et vaillant des Eglises de la Lumière. Il nous suffit amplement ce qui nous permet de garder nos maigres économies pour des choses plus importantes. »

Bob ferma les yeux, se concentra, et soudain une créature de flammes apparut devant eux. C'était un cheval, entièrement fait de flammes.

« Voici Braise. C'est une invocation, elle aussi est courageuse et bien utile, je dois l'avouer. »

Un sourire apparu en même temps sur les visages des aventuriers. Bob était au comble de la fierté, au fond de lui, la seule chose qu'il recherchait de tout son être, c'était la reconnaissance. Et son intuition lui disais que c'était auprès de ces personnes qu'il l'a trouverait.

Ils partirent quelques heures plus tard. Tous les quatre, Grunlek derrière Théo, sur Lumière, et Shin s'accrochant à Bob sur Braise. Ils étaient tous joyeux, heureux, sans exceptions. C'était le début de nouvelles aventures pour se groupe aussi hétéroclite que complémentaire. Au fond de lui le mage le savait, et il en était ivre de joie. Ses années de solitude étaient terminées, maintenant, si jamais un accident devait arriver, il pouvait compter sur le paladin pour tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. S'il devait mourir ce serait en tant qu'humain, et non en tant que démon assoiffé de sang. Cette pensée regonfla son cœur d'un nouvel espoir et lui rappela la promesse qu'il avait lui-même fait il y a bien longtemps. « _Jamais je n'utiliserai mes pouvoirs pour faire du mal, mais que pour faire le bien, et uniquement le bien, autour de moi_. » Cette pensée le berça le long du chemin tandis qu'il s'en allait vers une destination inconnue. Mais cela lui était bien égal désormais. Il jeta un regard à ses compagnons de routes, et décida qu'il était prêt à les suivre, jusqu'en enfer si 'il le fallait.


End file.
